My Ending and Farewell to Will&Grace
by Rhianna S
Summary: Continuum of the episode of Will & Grace called Buy, Buy, Baby. This story is mainly focused on the lives of Jack and Karen but Will and Grace are still included. This is how I would have concluded the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters of "Will & Grace."

Title: My Ending And Farewell

Rating: T

Summary: Continuum of the episode of _Will & Grace_ called Buy, Buy, Baby. This story is mainly focused on the lives of Jack and Karen but Will and Grace are still included. This is how I would have concluded the story.

Chapter 1: Going, Going, Gone?

After talking to Grace about her problems with Stan, Karen's thoughts of leaving Stan were becoming even more frequent and painstaking. Was this finally the end of Karen and Stan? Their relationship? Their undying love for each other? The bond that kept them together? Karen had become perplexed over the whole situation. She loved Stan dearly but as she tried to sum up the pros and cons of their marriage in order to lead to her decision, she found that over the years Stan had been very mistrusting to her. Karen needed comfort and there was only one person she could think of who had always been there for her…..Jack.

No she couldn't even tell him. She didn't want to put her worries on his shoulders. Jack already had enough problems since he was unemployed. The previous week he has been fired from hosting his talk show at Out TV! The one time something was really going good for him, it all falls apart like a puzzle. Jack's life had always seemed like that especially when he would think about the past few years of his life. Going from job to job, he felt lost trying to find what his real purpose in life was. Something was lacking in Jack's life, he needed to settle down. He had everything he could have wanted with that job but he knew something wasn't right. Occasionally he would just stand next to the window of his apartment and stare at the frequent people passing bye with a heavy sign he would say to himself "What's wrong with me?" Some people walking down the streets were so happy and yet he never was. Something was missing.

"Oh, My God!" Karen shouted. It was 6 in the morning; Karen had never woken up that early in the morning on a weekend. Realizing the time, she struggled to get up. "I had the most awful dream…." She started to say as if talking to another person but then she stopped. In the warmth of her bedroom, Karen was struck with the feeling that something wasn't there anymore and in fact it wasn't. She was not in the same old bedroom, not in the same old mason, or with the same old memories. In fact the deed had been done, she and Stan were divorced. Startled by that fact she went back to bed, the pain was too much to endure. What was going to happen next?

At Will's apartment there was even more overwhelming news. Over the past few weeks Grace had been feeling ill and constantly tired, and as always Will became very concerned. It was the afternoon and Will had just come in the door after a full day of work. "Grace! I've got great news! Guess who just got a promotion?" He looked around the apartment anxiously but she was no where in sight. "Grace? Grace, where are you?" Grace was not in the living room or in the kitchen which was where she usually was during this time of day. But slowly and cautiously Grace popped out of her room, pajamas and all. Grace hadn't even gone to work; she had been sleeping the whole day. "Grace? What have you been doing?" Will snapped at her. "Ah, well sleeping...duh! That's what people do at night Will. Where's breakfast? I have such a craving for some pancakes right about now." Grace responded goofily.

"Well it's a little late for that! Do you know what time it is Grace? It's 5 in the afternoon! What have you been doing this whole time?" Will said sternly.

"I told you! I've been sleeping!" Grace yelled at him. "What's wrong with me? She muttered. Neither of them moved. There was a silent pause between the both of them. They both knew what it could be…the one thing they had always wanted but couldn't have come at the worst time in their lives right now. Grace went back into her bedroom. A few minutes later she came out again, this time dressed in her normal everyday clothes. She went up to Will, who was eating dinner on the couch, and told him that she was going to the doctor and didn't know when she would be coming back.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he said. "No…unlike most things…this is one I have to do by myself." "Ok, Gracie."

The next day Karen woke up, this time at 5 in the morning and accepted the new day. As Karen got up she touched her cheek….it was wet. She thought to herself "I must have been crying all night...over…_him_." Karen had moved into a new apartment and got half of _his_ money as part of the divorce. She had vowed to herself that after the divorce she would never speak of his name …never ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: True Confessions of the Maternal

Grace still hadn't come home from the doctor and Will became a little nervous. To get his mind off things, he called Jack and Karen and told them to come over to his apartment quick to await the news.

"Wow Will! Getting Grace Prego again?" Jack teased.

"It wasn't me!" Will said with an annoyed look in his eye.

"Then who was it?" Karen questioned. "The couch? Lord only knows she's always on top of that thing!" she said with an amused chuckle. Karen and Jack gave each other a high-five.

"Shut-up you two! Can't you see you're making this situation worse for me?" He snapped.

"Why are you so uptight? It's not like it's _your_ baby! Karen insisted.

"Or maybe somebody has his underwear in a twist!" Jack taunted.

"Come on guys! This is serious matter!" Will whined. Jack and Karen were laughing so hard they almost fell to the floor until Grace came in. Everyone was dead silent and no moved for a moment. Will started. "Well…what did the doctor say…?" Jack and Karen just stood there waiting for the answer they had been dying to hear. Grace looked tired, she had dark circle around her eyes and her countenance was drained.

She continued with a little smirk, "Well…I'm pregnant." "Wow! Who-o's the father?" Will was shaking slightly in his tone of voice as he walked over to her.

"The doctor doesn't know but I'm pretty sure I do. Will, do you remember that time we were on that airplane where I met up with Leo?"

"Oh my God, are you kidding me? He's the fa-" "Yes…" Grace interrupted. "…he is."

"You're not considering going back to him, are you?" Will said.

"No, no don't worry," she assured him. She looked directly into his eyes and held his hand. "This is going to be _our_ baby." "Besides, Leo cheated on me. I'm not going to go crying back to him like some naive little school girl." They gave each other a big hug.

Meanwhile, Jack and Karen had still been standing there almost feeling out of place. Karen was surprised with herself, she was actually jealous of her. Knowing that Grace was pregnant gave Karen a negative effect. She thought while standing there:

_Who is Grace kidding? She is that naïve little school girl. She made the mistake by getting herself pregnant by the man who cheated on her, probably hoping that maybe they would work things out that way because she's so afraid of being alone and unhappy. She doesn't even know what being unhappy is! And now that she's pregnant everything is supposedly ok and we should all by "happy" for Grace who has had such a "hard" time with being happy. She's such a whore._

Then suddenly she snapped out of her concentration of thought about Grace.

"Jackie, let's go!" she snapped.

"Why, Kare? Jack said with a mellow face. While Grace had been talking about being pregnant, Jack hadn't really been paying attention at all. Jack just kept focusing on his own problems and various solutions to manage them. His life sometimes felt distant to the others. He needed time to himself to find what was really troubling him.

She looked at him with a wicked stare trying to use her eye to get her point across; she didn't want them to know why she wanted to leave. Jack looked perplexed at her.

"Huh? Why do you want to lea-? Ouch!" Karen immediately stepped on his foot to shut him up.

She gave him another furious stare which was an indicator to him that if he didn't start moving it she wouldn't be kicking his _foot_ the next time. "Ok, ok…" he whispered to her under his breath.

Will and Grace looked at them with disarray; it was the first time lately that they had taken any _real_ concern into the behavior of Jack and Karen. "Sorry, we really have to go…uh good luck with the baby and stuff." Jack said as he was literally yanked out the door by Karen.

"Ok, well bye!" Grace responded sweetly. As the door shut, Will asked Grace. "What was the matter with them?" "I don't know Will, they _have_ been acting strange."


End file.
